these are my confessions
by leighismyname
Summary: the one where Percy and Annabeth are both adequetely wrong in their side of the argument, and may not realize their rash decisions until too late. The story of a guy and a girl who're just going through a rough time. One-Shot.


**A/N:/ because i love a good argument (also beware of ooc-ness)**

 **Also i totally got the title from glee. Not really, the song is confessions by usher, but they mashed it with its my life by bon jovi and tbh its a bop.**

 **-get ready you guys. Its about 2 get intense. (also beware the cra-z amount of italics)**

* * *

" _And hopefully you'll give me another chance; this ain't about my career; this ain't about my life; its about us, please."_

 _Confessions - Usher_

* * *

"Go ahead and live with her, then; see if I care!" Annabeth shouts at him over the coffee table. She stands on one side, the one closer to the window. He stands on the other side, closer to the kitchen.

Percy lets out a bitter laugh. "That's right! I almost completely forgot how _obsessed_ you are over Rachel!"

"I am not obsessed! If anything, it's you-"

"Rachel is my friend, Annabeth."

It was her turn to laugh bitterly. "'Friend'! Of course, because everyone spends more time with their pretty, redheaded 'friend' rather than their actual girlfriend."

He says, "You are blowing this way out of proportion."

"Am I?" she defends. "Because last week I had to go to Helen's stupid dinner party _alone_ because you were out with Rachel."

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "Fine," he says, his voice not a yell anymore. "I should've canceled with her. I'm sorry."

Annabeth watches him, her breathing erratic from yelling. "But that wasn't the only time, Percy," she says, her voice scratchy and pleading. "You forgot my birthday. Percy, you _never_ forget my birthday."

He blows up. "I'm sorry, Annabeth! I've said that already. You don't understand. _I don't have to be with you everyday_. I'm allowed to have friends, aren't I? Rachel is my friend-"

"I was _my birthday_ , Percy! You forgot it! And when you remembered again, you were out with Rachel, and instead of coming back here, you texted me, saying you were sorry-"

"You were fine, Annabeth. You told me! You told me you went out with Thalia-"

"I didn't."

"You lied-"

"I lied."

"Why?"

"Because it would seem pretty pathetic if I told you that I stayed here and cried, and wallowed in my own self-pity because my boyfriend forgot my birthday. I didn't want to go out! She planned on taking me to a club. A club with gropey men, and I couldn't do that because I knew how much you would've hated that." She takes a shaky breath. "I couldn't go out, Percy, because everyone would pity me for being the girl who's still with the guy who spent her birthday with another girl."

"I didn't realize-"

"No, you didn't. You don't seem to realize a lot of things."

His face flushes red with anger. "I get it, Annabeth, yelling at me for doing stupid things, but calling me stupid because of that is a low blow, even for you." He shakes his head. "You may be a smart person, but that doesn't mean everyone else is mentally challenged."

She hesitates. "I got in."

"What?" It comes out sharper than he intends.

"I got in. To Columbia. Classes start in two months."

He's very confused. "When did you get the letter?"

"Three weeks ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He almost doesn't want her to answer. He has a feeling she might blame it on Rachel.

"I did."

He doesn't understand.

She ties her hair up loosely. "Not directly. But the acceptance letter has been magnetized to the fridge for three weeks. I was - I was waiting for you to notice. But you haven't, which is why I said what I did. I wasn't calling you stupid, just close-minded."

Without saying anything, Percy turns around and goes to the fridge, Annabeth follows behind, keeping her distance. By the time she enters the kitchen after him, he's holding the letter, frowning deeply.

"This - This is great, Annabeth, but why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise," she says. "So, surprise. I haven't told anyone else yet."

"Why not?"

"I wanted to tell you first."

"I'm sorry," he says, defeated. Percy turns around and places the magnet back on the paper, sticking it to the front of the fridge. "I guess I was just a bit busy-"

"With Rachel."

He laughs, despite himself. "Yeah, with Rachel."

Annabeth feels her eyes watering. "Why are you _laughing_? This is serious to me, Percy. You didn't notice the one and only thing taped to the fridge. Why, though, Percy? Why are you always so out of it?"

"I guess I've been distracted."

"With what?"

He blows up, once again. "With us, Annabeth! God, can't you see that? We fight and yell and glare and argue almost daily now. I mean, come on, you have to've seen that this isn't normal! I don't want to fight with you, but you make me so, so frustrated!"

She yells, "Why? How could I make you frustrated when I'm always here. I'm always the one waiting for you here while you're out, doing gods know what. I'm already asleep by the time you get back, then I'm out here on the couch and you don't even bother trying to wake me up. To let me know you're back, that you're okay-"

"Because I'm scared, Annabeth." He laughs bitterly and turns around, leaning his hands on the counter. "I'm afraid of coming back home to you, so I stay out late." He faces her once again. "I stay out late enough to know you'll be asleep when I get back, because if not, we'll fight! You'll find some petty thing to scream at me about and neither of us will get any sleep."

"I've slept on that cold couch _alone_ for almost two months because you were scared? Percy, we could've talked about it-"

"No," he says. "No, you would start yelling, _like you always do_ , you would turn it to me and _god_ Annabeth, I can't take you belittling me all the damn time. I'm not stupid, okay? I might make rash decisions, but I'm not stupid. So please, stop treating me like I am."

She lets her pride get the best of her. "You have fault in this too." She says, "Percy, you leave me here every night. I worry about you, okay? I worry that you're out doing something that could get you hurt. And I can't even stay awake long enough. So when I wake up on the couch still, I just have to assume you made it back okay and went to work already."

"I don't want to argue, Annabeth!"

"I never see you! You always leave without a good-bye or anything, Percy, I _never_ see you."

"What do you want me to say, Annabeth?" His eyes are shining like glass, too. "You want me to kiss you good-bye as if everything's okay? You want me to say I-I love you?" his voice breaks.

"It's the only thing that's kept me grounded for the last year." She takes her hair out of the ponytail. "I can't do it, Percy. I can't keep pretending like this is working, but hearing you at least say that makes me think that maybe we can make it past this. But you don't even care to acknowledge me anymore."

He's silent for a few moments and Annabeth thinks that maybe he's just done, done with it all.

"I-I can't do this anymore," he says, his voice breaking and so, so quiet, Annabeth almost doesn't hear it. "I can't fight with you, Annabeth, I can't. I can't yell and not stop until our voices are hoarse, I can't argue about things I can't change-"

"If we're making this decision, Percy, then it can't be about you. It has to be about the both of us."

He breathes out a distressed laugh. "This is what I mean. Why can't I have something because I want it, not because we agreed on wanting it? Relationship is about sacrifice."

"This _is_ our relationship we're talking about, Percy. If you expect me to just give up and let you walk away then you have me mixed up with someone else."

He says firmly. "I have to be the one to walk away, Annabeth, because you won't. You're too prideful to see that if we just let this go on, life will be hell for the both of us forever."

She doesn't know when the tears started tracing down her cheeks, but suddenly she can't see his face anymore. Everything is blurred by tears.

"Please," she pleads in a whisper. "Please just don't leave."

He wipes her tears with the pad of his thumb and she leans into his hands.

He kisses her forehead and then he's gone, the only evidence left being the crying girl in the kitchen.

She falls asleep that night in her bed for the first time in months. It's not at all pleasant because she has the entire bed to herself.

It's a lot bigger than she remembered.

* * *

He comes by the next day.

She's sitting on the couch, staring at a book page, though not reading any of the words. Annabeth mentally goes over every word of the argument, replaying it and seeing her flaws. She wishes she hadn't been so prideful.

He has a key, so he just comes in. He sees her on the couch and his chest aches. The night before hadn't been anything but horrific. Percy hated being the one who walked away.

"Hey," he says to her. He sits down across from her on the couch.

She doesn't respond because she thinks that she might breakdown if she tries.

"I-uh-I went to my moms house. Slept on her couch 'cause she was already asleep…."

He keeps going on and on about what he did and how his day was. Annabeth feels tears in her grey eyes.

"Percy," she interrupts, speaking for the first time since he got there. She looks up and meets his eyes. His are a strange shade of green, one she's never seen before, swirling with a pleading gaze. He has dark bags under his eyes, almost purple, she has a feeling he didn't sleep the night before. Percy's unmanageable hair hangs in front of his eyes, messier and more distressed than it normally is. "What are you doing?" she says in a strangled voice.

His shoulders sag. "I don't know," he admits. "I guess I really just thought that maybe what I did was stupid and rash and-" his voice breaks. "I couldn't leave it at that, Annabeth. I just don't believe we could end like that. It should take a whole hell of a lot more to tear us apart." He meets her eye. "I love you," he says, "more than anything. And I don't want a break from you. I don't want to run anymore. I'm done with everything else; Annabeth, I only want _you_."

Her voice comes out hoarse. "We can't - we can't just move on, Percy. We need to talk about it, about everything. Because-Because we both were stupid," her pride aches to be let free, but love holds it down, "I only want you, too, Percy, because I love you, but we need to work through this before anything happens."

His eyes are broken like shattered glass, but somewhere in the rubbish, there is love and determination like she's never seen; and that's all she needs.

It's all she ever needs.

* * *

 **A/N:/ ik, ik that was short as hell, but guys. It was cute wasn't it?**

 **I was rewatching glee the other day (** _ **guys**_ **) and the mashup with the boys singing "Its My Life/Confessions" by Bon Jovi/Usher. Holy crap wasn't that just awesome? If you haven't seen it, look it up on youtube, its freaking epic.**

 **anyway**

 **I remembered seeing the line "go live with her, then, see if i care!" on pinterest and then hearing "these are my confessions" and then this story was born. Also pent up rage and aggression is a very surefire way to get a pretty okay argument scene. But wasn't that just heated?**

 **I like stories that highlight the icky parts of relationships, not the untrustworthy "is he cheating on me" kind of thing, but just the real thick arguments where neither party has the upper hand, it sure is fantastic, so this is kinda my swing at it.**

 **Also. if anyone is wondering if im dead, cuz i haven't been updating on Misfortune of Tomorrow, well, update, hello. I am not dead, but life is real stressful rn. I had a maths test I'm sure i failed today, I have two tests tomorrow? What the heck? Also rehearsal and clubs after school and ughhh im so busy.**

 **I just wanted a small one shot to let y'all know Im not dead. Idk when i'll be back w my other stories tho, don't hold me to it. When things calm down (aka, a writers heaven, spring break) I'll probably have like eight new stories. Cuz, really i'm working on a ton of stuff! U guys have no idea im so excited!**

 **Okay sorry getting off track. I hope you somewhat enjoyed this. Maybe it made you laugh or cry, or maybe your heart clenched in that fan(girl)(boy)ish way that might be physically unhealthy and a harm to your overall health. Either way, i hope you got something out of it.**

 **I'll see you when I see ya**

 **-Leigh.**


End file.
